


In his mind.

by Sorami



Category: Nope - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorami/pseuds/Sorami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guy is insanely attracted to a girl but feels he has no chances with her until..<br/>''I have a enormous crush on the most beautiful girl in my school and my sexual drive is strong. Do I even have a possibility to get release for all these extremely erotic thoughts of mine?''</p>
            </blockquote>





	In his mind.

In my imagination she would nearly scream with pleasure in my arms, our bodies melting together and sweat drops slowly dripping down her beautiful fair back. Red bitemarks on her neck with her head hanging back and her long brown hair tangling with my fingers and gluing to her back. Rocking on the bed till the morning hours. Beyond the point of exhaustion. Changing different positions and kissing her deeply while thrusting into her slowly. This scene played in my head over and over again whenever I saw her. As she walked by me her sweet sweet scent bewildered me and I'd get aroused on the spot getting chills all over my body. Ah every time she glanced at me I just hoped to dear god or satan or whoever that she wouldn't notice my unexplainably massive attraction towards her. She would always just smile at me and wave her small hand to me and I would smile with my awkward crooked smile and wave back slightly.   
Jerking off all alone in my room is so boring. The humid air makes it so uncomfortable as well. The amount of time needed to climax keeps getting longer and longer but the moment I think of her scent I cum immediately. The scent is so vivid in my memory it feels like shes right next to me arousing me even more. Her long fragile fingers slowly brushing the tip of my cock is making it twitch and ooze with pre-cum. She brushes her hair to the side and licks the drippin' pre-cum off softly and then slides her tongue down along my length. After awhile of teasing she climbs on top of me and gets on all fours on top of me hovering her face over mine, slowly rubbing her wet pussy with her panties on against my cock. I start to pant softly and she licks my cheek and bites her lower lip gently seducing me with her expressions. I get little electric shots all over my body as its burning like my cock is against her underwear, subconsciously I start to move my hips to her. She makes me stop and shakes her finger like shes scolding me telling me not to move and let her do all the work...  
I wake up to my dog licking my face I push his face away and get up. After shower I look at the clock and notice I'm almost late for my lessons. Without drying my hair and by just taking a quick sandwich with me I run off to school. On my way I see her. My god shes so beautiful once again, I so want to ram my length into her womanhood. So bad... Ahh I better not think about it and keep running. Just keep running just keep running. I decide to do a little prank and as I run past her I smack her ass. She jumps startled and frowns at me, perhaps a bit playfully. I can't focus in the lesson at all I keep thinking her erotic face in my fantasies and her slightly frowning face from this morning. Before I know it the classes are over and I don't remember a damn thing. On my way home I see her again. As she glances at me like usual I think she blushes softly and looks away. Surprised I decide to slow my pace and keep looking at her waiting for her to look at me and when she steals a glance from me I smirk. Seeing her getting so flustered arouses me. I could see her blushing all the way to her ears.  
Skipping my way to home happy I finally have her phone number. Ahh it's such a blessing. I sit on my bed staring down at my phone, trembling nervously. God, I want to call her and text her. I wait for a few hours to not seem too eager and text her something lame. Her answers really sweet with a smiley and heart. Checking my boundaries I joke to her pervertedly and she has a come back to everything. We keep texting till the middle of the night when I tell her to go to bed, obviously to jerk off myself but I cant tell her that. Surprisingly she obediently goes to sleep after she gives me a kiss on the cheek. I'm beyond happy and feel like I'm on the edges of consciousness.   
I see her sitting on top of me again with a really seductive face. Oh, this must be a dream as well. Noticing this I decide to relax and enjoy the scene, placing my hands on her hips as she slips my cock into herself very slowly and carefully. I see tears streaming from her eyes, guessing it's painful. I wipe her tears and look at her. So god damn sexy. She moves her hips carefully as this seems to be her first time, seeing the small amount of blood on my length as she moves up. Yes, I took this little devils virginity. With my hands on her hips I start to move her faster and rock my own hips to get my cock deeper into her pussy and making both of us feeling it even more. Her naked ass slamming down to my thighs and the sweat drops flowing on her chest and between her boobs and tracing down to her lower stomach. This sight keeps making me more and more aroused which makes my cock even harder. Electric shocks shooting all over my body as I groan quietly staring at her flustered face. Her dark hair is glued to her skin and her boobs are bouncing up and down so sexily. Her moans are getting louder and louder, they echo in my head. I flip us around making her lay on her back and I move her legs over my shoulders and ram into her as fast and hard as I can. She wraps her arms around me and claws my back, desperately clinging to me as she moans into my ear panting softly. Groaning along with her moans I keep ramming into her, panting as well. Reaching the climax, I cum into her as she arches her back and shudders. Both trembling at the extreme pleasure I slump onto her, panting.  
I wake up in the middle of the day naked and start panicking. I'm super late for my classes. I run as fast as I can and then at the door to the classroom I remember that this is a lesson in which she is with me. When I come in and meet her eyes she looks away very shyly. Baffled by this I sit in the back row as all people who are late have to. I stare at her for most of the class. Once again I completely shut everything else out of my mind and indulge myself in my imagination until the school bell rings to wake me up. I snap out of it and see her quickly trying to get away, as I reach for her, she avoids me swiftly and blends in with the crowd leaving me all alone and confused in the middle of the walking path in the classroom. As soon as I get my mind together and start walking to the next class, I take out my phone and send her a text asking what was that about, don't you want us to be seen together. Her text says from word to word; It's not that... I take a deep breath and ask her what is it then. As an answer all I get is ellipsis and an awkward face. In the previous text she put an awkward face and a panicky face. I wonder whats really going on.   
I keep texting her even on my way home, still pestering her over why she keeps avoiding me. Which would probably be normal if I did something bad or if something embarrassing happened. Wait... what? Something embarrassing? Well something certainly happened but wasn't that just a dream? A fantasy...? I blush softly and lift my eyes from the ground, I see her sitting on the staircase to my apartment. Our eyes meet and she blushes red but smiles gently to me. I look at her surprised and smile back softly. As we enter my apartment we're dead quiet and awkward. Sometimes she lifts her head off the floor and steals a glance at me but looks then quickly away. So adorable. I wish I could just lock her up in a tiny box and keep her all to myself for all eternity. That freakishly erotic body and that sweet yet daring personality. The perfect package.   
Suddenly she wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap mine around her waist, kissing deeply and twirling each others tongues. Quickly sliding off the clothes and making our way to the bedroom. After an intense 5 minutes of kissing and caressing each others bodies she sits up biting her index finger blushing deeply. She touches her pussy softly and looks into my eyes: "Lick here...?". That one sentence flips a switch inside of me and so I turn her around as I'm laying down and start eating her out. At first I just brush my tongue on her clitoris softly and make her shudder, but then she tells me not to tease her and I cant hold back. I suck and bite softly and quickly lick her pussy. Shivering and moaning softly she takes my hot throbbing cock into her mouth. I can feel her tongue sliding on the sides of my cock and as she gets to the tip she sucks a little harder, adding pressure around it with every passing minute.   
As she presents me with her blow job techniques that dont seem like the skills of a virgin, I'll have to match up to her so after the big licks across her pussy and sliding my tongue inside her every now and then I enter with my finger in between. Her body trembles in pleasure with sweat drops all over because of the humid air in the room. Doesn't seem to bother either one of us though. Spreading her butt cheeks and spanking her while I'm at it, I start to feel the reaching of the climax for both of us. Before that happens I lift her up and sit her on my hips, telling her to do what she did last time. She seems to get even more embarrassed if that is at all possible. Slowly but steadily she places the tip of my cock onto her entrance. My cock was throbbing and I could feel it throughout my hot body. Sliding inside of her slowly I almost cum but I try to hold it in.   
The cock is completely inside of her, as deep as it can go and it seems she could have an orgasm just from a little bump. Her body's twitching and shes moaning softly repeatedly, looking away as shes blushing deep red. I start to pant and groan as I hold my cum in. Staying in that position was extremely hard because of the pleasure and the constant stage of being near climax. Not daring to move we just indulge ourselves in our own shared pleasure. Finally after a few minutes I dare to make a rough bump with my hips and she bounces back with her ass slapping onto my thighs. So erotic and sexy. The sounds, the smells and the scenes. The time could just stop her and I would be in ecstasy forever. Moaning loudly she looks into my eyes and some of her saliva starts dripping onto my chest. I continue to thrust myself into her and groan considerably loud as well. It feels so good I'm about to pass out.  
I cum inside of her as she arches her back shivering and clawing at my chest, leaving marks on it. She slumps onto me with me still inside of her. Her nipple rubs softly against mine and I get aroused again. Neither of us has the strength to move anymore so my hard still throbbing cock stays inside of her cum filled pussy. I finally realize this was the second time I cum inside her and didn't wear a condom. She herself doesn't seem to care though. At the thought of this, I relax and kiss her head, falling asleep along with her, while I'm still deeply inside of her, hoping tomorrow would never come.


End file.
